That Night"
by Shellicus
Summary: Andy invites all of the members to the party he invited Claire to to see if they live up to their words about not ignoring each other; how they all have changed from that one experience.
1. John

"That Night"  
  
John  
  
John Bender stared up at the ceiling of his room, laying on his mattress of tattered, plaid, flannel sheets while strains of Iron Butterfly rang in his head. No doubt his mom would be up shortly to yell at him to turn the music down but he couldn't have cared less. His room was his sanctuary, and no parent's rules applied past his door.  
  
Thoughts of the beginning of the day floated through his mind and caused a slight smile to creep across his lips. The thought of the first congregation of the Breakfast Club brought some light into his shadowed life, as well as love in the form of a cherry princess named Claire. Claire. He wished he could apologize for all he had said to her earlier that day. But giving her her first kiss before she left he felt deep inside was the best apology he could've given. Claire, in a way, scared him. He never would've dreamed of falling for some shallow, popular slut that he always saw roaming the halls with their honcho football-playing, jock strap-wearing boyfriends, heads held high in the air. But she wasn't like that at all. Okay, she was, but there was something more. She was afraid, too. Of everything, it seemed. Probably because she was so naïve of everything. That's what attracted him to her. That and the fact that she would be able to love him like he wanted to be loved, what he couldn't get anywhere else. She could commiserate, and in turn provide a tender kiss his way, or soothing words of reassurance.  
  
He had to laugh thinking back to when he, Claire, and Brian had discussed being a virgin. Brian was afraid to admit he was one and he had been ragging on the kid that he and Claire had "rode the hobby horse." And Claire said she didn't mind knowing a guy was a virgin, and that it was okay. John seemed a bit relieved by this. After all, he too was a cherry, but no one could ever know it. He had an image to keep, after all. He was seen as dirt under everyone else's fingernails as it was, and as long as everyone thought he had done it, he was still one step higher on the corporate ladder of shame.  
  
He got up, turned the music off and looked in his mirror on the wall. He ran a brush through his longish hair and looked at his attire. In an hour he would be going to a big party. One of Andy's friend's parents were out of town and earlier he had invited Claire, but before the detention had ended, he decided to invite the rest of the Breakfast Club to it, as a test to see who decided to be seen with who, and if they would live up to their words. John was dying to see what Andy would do to Allison. Andy was all right, but he seemed full of it at times. He wouldn't be surprised if he found Allison sitting all alone some far off dark corner of the house, crying her eyes out with Andy standing somewhere nearby sipping on a Bud and laughing with his peon friends. But then again Allison was stronger than that. She'd probably leave. If Claire does that, I'll do the same, he thought. But something told him she wouldn't.  
  
He eyed up another shirt in his closet but then thought, ah, screw it, I'll go as is. If that isn't good enough for anyone else they can eat me. He checked his watch. It was 6:45. He should probably eat something before Claire comes. Claire was supposed to meet him at his house and then they would walk to the party. He was a little embarrassed to have Claire over, even if it was for a couple of minutes, but he was conducting his own test. She could've easily just met him at the party, but he was gonna see if she had the guts to actually be seen at a dump like his place.  
  
He went into the kitchen and got out a frozen TV dinner to eat. His dad hadn't gotten the microwave fixed yet, the lazy SOB, so he had to warm it up on a hot plate. As it cooked, his mother walked in. He rolled his eyes to himself, waiting for some kind of chide or complaint or insult. Instead, she said, "You going to a party tonight?"  
  
"Yeah." He didn't feel like fighting now.  
  
Apparently, neither did she. "Well, have fun."  
  
He was taken aback. Maybe space aliens came down, abducted his mother, and took over her body. If so, it was an improvement. "I will." This had to be the first real conversation between them that actually sounded like one transferred between a mother and her son. He took his cooked dinner into his room to eat it, trying to think of the events ahead and of Claire. 


	2. Claire

Claire  
  
Claire was unsure why John had wanted her to meet at his house before going to the party. The way he talked about it she was a little afraid of what was to come, but figured he wouldn't have wanted her to come if there was any real danger to her. They wouldn't be staying long, anyway. Since John always walked everywhere all the time, he wanted them both to walk, and it was promising to be a warm night. He just wanted to be alone with her, and that made her feel very special. She was attracted to his brutal honesty, his wildness and carefree attitude, and also the fact that deep behind the mask of an image he wanted to preserve was a tender, sensitive side, the side that gave her such a beautiful kiss.  
  
Her father was driving her to Bender's house. She knew he didn't like the idea of her going out with a "potential gang member" as he characterized all boys like John, and especially wouldn't like the idea of giving him one of her diamond earrings. She pulled her auburn hair over her ears so he wouldn't see the one missing. John made her feel like branching out and going a bit on the wild side that night, so she had ripped holes into her favorite jeans, wore her leather woman's boots, sported a red tank top, and after fishing in her father's chiffonier, found a navy blue handkerchief which she tied around the middle of her arm. John would love her get-up.  
  
Her father didn't, on the other hand. As he was driving to the boy's house he kept glancing over at her nervously. He wanted to say something about her attire so bad it was killing him and she knew it. She turned her head towards her window and held back a giggle. Say something, she thought. I dare you, you coward. Go ahead and say something about it. But she knew he wouldn't dare. He wanted to keep on her good side so in case of a divorce she would want to stay with him. She didn't want to live with anyone.  
  
As they pulled up to the house, her father called, "Have fun, princess."  
  
"Don't call me princess," she called back, angrily, never really hating the pet name until now.  
  
She walked up to the door. There was no bell, but a simple metal knocker. She knocked and heard a fierce growling on the other side of the door. A man whom she could only guess as John Bender Sr. opened it. She was surprised at his appearance. He was surprisingly short in reality from her mind's connotation. He wore a smelly, yellowed undershirt, and boxers and carried a remote in his one hand. "Yeah? You the loser's friend?" By "the loser" he meant his son.  
  
"Yes, I'm John's friend. My name is Claire." She stuck out her hand to shake his but he had already turned in the other direction to call John. John answered somewhere else, cursing at his father in reply and the old man and he exchanged some bitter words before John came fully downstairs. Bender Sr. went back down to sit on the couch. John came out wearing the same clothes he did earlier, but still looking as reckless and wonderful as ever.  
  
"Hey," he said, tiredly, forcing a small smile.  
  
"Hey," Claire replied, hoping he would notice her new wild look.  
  
"Wow, look at princess, dressed in cherry red," he teased as he eyed her up.  
  
"Shut up," she said smiling. "So, what do you think? Do my clothes meet your standards?"  
  
"No."  
  
She pouted. "No?"  
  
"You don't have to wear any clothes to meet my standards."  
  
She playfully hit him, and the two sat down on the porch step. "I don't think your father liked me very much."  
  
"Really? Good. That makes you even more desirable."  
  
She squinted at the setting sun. "Why did you want me to come here?"  
  
He shrugged. "No reason."  
  
"No, there was a reason. Why? Were you testing me?"  
  
He did a double take at her. "That's exactly why."  
  
"You didn't have to do that. You know I know already about your parents. I don't mind."  
  
He shook his head. "No, it's not about that. I just…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I dunno. I figured you'd probably wouldn't want to be seen anywhere near this slum."  
  
"Who's gonna see me? Who's gonna care? Were you embarrassed about your house?"  
  
"Yeah, no. I don't know. Let's just go."  
  
He wasn't angry, nor was she, but something awkward hung between them. She put her arm around him as they sat there. "I don't care about anything, John. I understand. And although you'll never see my standards of living and me as anything but snotty and the poor little rich girl, I'll never put myself above you in any way. You're too wonderful for that."  
  
He looked at her and put his arm around her. "Wow."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've been called everything in the book. Sleazebag, ungrateful, clumsy, worthless, but never wonderful. I was just afraid, you know? I mean, what you said today, about, how on Monday you wouldn't want to be seen with any of us except Andy cuz of your friends. That really hurt me. You was talking like you were too good for me and that really screwed me over."  
  
"But that was then. I mean this now. I'm serious." She paused. "Besides, how do you know I'm not afraid of you doing the same to me at the party? You never did try to contend to that."  
  
"No way." He pushed back his hair to reveal the diamond earring still in his lobe. "Just because people treat me like I'm nothing doesn't mean I'm gonna do the same to you." He touched her face, which glowed orange from the reflection of the sun, and the twilight was caught in her hair, making her hair look punk, purple and red both at once. He was about to kiss her when he heard the door opening from behind the screen door and his mom came out with a watering can.  
  
The two stood up quick while Mrs. Bender watered some petunias that hung from a hanging basket by the side of the door, the one tiny effort to make a living quarters such as their own look halfway decent. This gesture made John a twinge further embarrassed but nothing compared to his mother opening the door to them about to kiss. His mother, before returning in the house, looked at Claire and said, "Hello there. What might your name be?"  
  
"Claire."  
  
"Claire." Mrs. Bender sat back on the balls of her feet. "My grandmother was named Claire." She walked inside the house without as much as a goodbye.  
  
The whole scenario almost made Claire either want to laugh or cry but she did neither, rather looked right at John whom she could almost sense a tear starting to form in his one eye and said, "Well, let's go."  
  
They started to walk. "Your mother seems nice," Claire spoke up.  
  
"Yeah, she can be okay." He stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked out ahead of him. "Say why do you always wear shades of red and pink anyway?"  
  
"Well, to match my hair," she replied, a response that made him roll his eyes and mutter, "Women," and then continued, "And they also hold a deep meaning for me."  
  
"Like what? 'Girl power?'"  
  
"No. Red and pink are colors of the rose. And, well, I believe roses are forever."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Roses are forever."  
  
"That doesn't make any sense. Roses die."  
  
"Yeah, but, they're an undying symbol of passion and love and adventure. Pretty much a never-ending saga is kept alive by roses."  
  
John didn't say anymore about this, but to her, he seemed pretty interested all the same. For awhile he didn't say anything, but then he said, "I thought diamonds meant forever." He smiled.  
  
She smiled too. "They do." And they held hands the rest of the way. 


	3. Allison

1 Allison  
  
Rainbow streamers fell from the air like iridescent comets and Madonna's "Like A Prayer" blared from invisible speakers. Allison sat on a red velvet couch stuck in between one couple who were making out like tonight was the end of the world and two jocks who were holding a chugging contest. She got up, arms crossed, and moved to a different corner of the room. She thought back to before she came to the party.  
  
Stepping out of detention was like stepping out of a dream. A gorgeous boy had given her her first kiss and had invited her to a "popular party" and her father, upon picking her up, actually gave her a second glance in the car.  
  
"You look different," he had said, as they were driving home.  
  
"I know," she had replied.  
  
"You look nice."  
  
"Thanks." And nothing more was said. Her mother had given her the same conversation but nothing else. They gave her a ride to the party and then that was it. She had changed into a black shirt and taken out the headband but kept her hair the same. She didn't wash off the makeover that Claire had given her, either. She wouldn't until Claire taught her how to do it she could apply it herself. She hoped she looked pretty for Andy.  
  
When she had walked in the door to the party, a guy let her in and checked her out as he did so, which assured her she passed inspection even though it made her very uncomfortable. She had made a quick roundabout to search for Andy, but couldn't find him. She then had sat on the couch. It had felt like an hour.  
  
After getting up, she felt thirsty, but the only drinks they had were either beer or soda (which was probably spiked) so she took a plastic cup and got some water from the sink. Getting her drink she ran into Brian. "Hi," she said quickly.  
  
He had to look at her twice to make sure he recognized her. "Oh, hey Allison." After seeing her all day with her hair in her face and wearing baggy, dark, clothes he had to get used to her new look, which wasn't at all bad. He kind of liked Allison, but didn't want to ruin their newfound friendship. "I didn't think you were gonna come."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked. She didn't want to start anything, but it was a habit of hers to never let her guard down unless she fully trusted someone, which wasn't very often, and even now after they formed the Breakfast Club, she still didn't fully trust Brian. She did when he was with the club, but when he was around other people he tended to be a little cocky.  
  
"Well, nothing, but I mean, I mean I didn't mean—"  
  
"You just didn't think I'd want to bother with these posers? Because I'm a freak."  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"I'm only here to see you guys. I don't know anyone else. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else. You're my friends now." It felt good to know some people cared.  
  
Brian smiled. "Yeah, same here. So where's Andy?"  
  
Allison lowered her eyes. "I don't know. He hasn't shown up yet."  
  
Brian cleared his throat. "Oh."  
  
"But he's coming. He said he would. And he said that—what you said you wouldn't do, wouldn't happen. He wouldn't do that to me. Or you. He said." She knew she kind of sounded delirious, but she didn't care. She was in love.  
  
Brian shrugged. "I guess." He sipped his drink. It was a beer.  
  
Allison grinned. "Beer kills brain cells, Poindexter. You wanna go to college, don't you?"  
  
"Hey, can't a man kick back?" Brian laughed.  
  
"So you approve of this?" she mocked words he had spoken earlier that day when they made that fateful trip to Bender's locker to fetch his pot.  
  
"I do now."  
  
As they talked, Allison noticed Andy walk in. He was greeted heartily by his friends as he was sucked into the crowd.  
  
"So our little Andy had to spend a day in detention? Your mommy must've been pwetty mad at her little angel," one of his friends bantered, giving him a rough noogie.  
  
"Get bent," Andy laughed, ramming him in the family jewels. The crowd subsided then, encouraging him to get a drink and come back, and when he was alone she noticed he seemed to be looking for someone.  
  
She excused herself from Brian and sauntered up in back of him. She put her arms around his shoulders and covered his eyes. "Guess who, hotshot."  
  
"Uh, Chelsea?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Tiffany?"  
  
"The bag lady."  
  
He whirled around. "Allison! Hi."  
  
"You seem surprised I'm here."  
  
"No, of course not. I invited you. What makes you say that?"  
  
"Nothing. Do I look all right?"  
  
"Beautiful. Who else is here?"  
  
"Brian is. I don't know about Bender and Claire. Why were you late?"  
  
"My dad grounded me. Said I couldn't go. I had to walk here from my house."  
  
Allison smiled, proud of him. "Finally taking the law into your own hands with your old man?"  
  
"Yep." He took her hand and kissed it. "This evening's for you and me, babe."  
  
"What about your friends?"  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce me?"  
  
He hesitated. "Well, I just got here. Later though, kay?"  
  
"Why not now? I'm not busy. I'd like to meet them."  
  
"Well, it's just that—I didn't tell them I'm going out with anyone yet, and, well, before I introduce my girlfriend I want to tell them about her and all and I haven't gotten a chance to—"  
  
"Oh." Allison cut him off. "I see."  
  
"Allison, come on, it's not like that."  
  
"You said you wouldn't be embarrassed to be seen with the Breakfast Club. You said 'No way,' you wouldn't."  
  
"And I still say I won't but, but," he couldn't think of what to say next. She had caught him in a tight spot.  
  
"You're not a race horse, you're just a horse's ass," Allison said bitterly, turning around and marching off. Andy was not left alone for long, for his friends came up and asked him what had happened and what that cute chick in the black shirt had said to him. 


	4. John

1.1 John  
  
Upon arriving at the party, John left Claire to talk with her friends for a little while and he went out back to a brown VW bus parked across the street. His friends Marty and Crackhead Sean were in the van of course, reading some Playboys and smoking pot. "Bender, my man. It's about time you got here. The grass is melting, man," Sean said dreamily.  
  
"Okay, that's enough Mary Jane for you, my friend," Bender said, flicking the joint from the dude's mouth. "Hey I thought you guys were gonna crash this party."  
  
"We were, but then we forgot our plan of attack," Marty explained.  
  
"We even forgot who we were for a minute there," Crackhead Sean laughed, slapping Marty a high-five.  
  
Bender smiled and shook his head, "You guys are real princes, you know that. Bum me a leaf, will ya?"  
  
"So you coming to veg and throw things at the house while sitting crouched in the van hoping to God they don't call the cops on you with us?" Sean asked, fingering a toilet paper roll and eyeing up a couple kissing on the front stoop.  
  
"Nope. I was invited."  
  
"No way! Who'd you do it with to get into high society?"  
  
"No one."  
  
"Yeah that's right. You're a cherry."  
  
"I am not."  
  
"Look, Marty, his face's getting red. Cherries are red, aren't they?"  
  
"Just shut up! Sometimes you don't have to do somebody to get a step ahead, all right?" The three were silent then, and Bender said, "You want I should swindle some booze for ya?"  
  
"Nah," Marty shook his head. "They'll just have richie beer in there. Sweet junk. By the way, Bender, we got a surprise for you."  
  
"Oh yeah? Like what?"  
  
"Look right over there."  
  
Bender looked, and coming out of the house was this gorgeous blonde wearing a midriff and a very short skirt. "Her name's Buffy. Needless to say she's very nice and easy."  
  
"We was thinking you could show her a good time, if you know what we mean," Crackhead Sean smiled, nudging Marty.  
  
"Oh please, you guys. You probably don't even know her."  
  
"Wanna bet? Want us to call her over?"  
  
John gulped and panicked. "Well, sorry to disappoint you boys but I'm seeing someone."  
  
"You are? And you forgot to tell us?"  
  
"Yeah, so shut up."  
  
"Well what's her name?"  
  
"What do you care?"  
  
"Is she easy?"  
  
John grew furious. "Look who cares about that? Women aren't only about being easy you know!"  
  
"What's up with you? The old Bender'd jump at the chance!"  
  
"See look at him! He's a cherry if I ever saw one!"  
  
"So?" John retorted. When he felt like he was being cornered, that was the only comeback he could think of to save himself. He couldn't believe his own friends were getting on him like this. Brian and Claire and them may have asked him questions, but they respected him enough to not interrogate him and they defended him against Vernon directly. The most Marty and Sean would do would flip Vernon the bird behind his back. "You know I'm getting sick of you retards always setting me up like this. Stuff's happened and I've changed and have found someone and am happy now, and I'm not gonna have you two dopeheads jerk it up! There's only one girl I wanna hook up with now and if you can't accept that then screw you!" He slammed the door of the van, storming his way back up towards the house.  
  
He passed by Buffy who stopped him and said, "Hey you wouldn't by any chance know a guy named Bender, would you?"  
  
John stopped a second, searched the room, then pointed out a guy. "He's over there," he said.  
  
When he got into the house he started looking for Claire. He stopped when he noticed a dark shape sitting near to the top of the staircase. He walked up towards it and noticed it was Allison. He shook his head. He knew it. "Allison? Yo!"  
  
She looked up, her head buried in her lap. "Hi." Her mascara had run down her face in long black streaks. It pained him to see her like that.  
  
"What'd Sporto do?"  
  
"He went back on what he said." She didn't need to say anymore.  
  
"He totally dissed you?"  
  
"No, but, he didn't want to introduce me. I don't know. Maybe I'm overreacting. Maybe I don't trust him like I think I do. It's all too confusing. I don't want to be here."  
  
"Are you gonna leave?"  
  
"No." She wiped her eyes. She noticed the mascara smudges on the back of her hand. "Oh, I must look horrible now. And I don't know how to fix it."  
  
Compassion welled within John. "Come on. I'll get Claire to fix you back up. Then you can hang with us for the rest of the time, ok?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Did I stutter?" he grinned.  
  
"No." She smiled and hugged him. John had never really been hugged before. He wasn't really the type of guy who you could really go to for advice or for help or anything like that. It amazed him so how these people had changed him within a single day, but he wasn't mad at the changes. He kind of liked them.  
  
When they finished hugging, he asked, "I wanted to ask you to do something for me. You're an artist, right?" He had seen her draw the winter scene with the bridge and the trees complete with dandruff snow on the table she had sat at in the library when he was threatening Andy with the knife. She nodded. "Could you draw something on my arm? Like a temp tattoo? Until I get a real one."  
  
"What do you want me to draw?"  
  
"A rose. With thorns and stuff and some red tints in it."  
  
"Okay." She said, getting out her pens from her loaded bag she always kept with her. "By the way," Allison said, "Who's that blonde in the miniskirt talking to Brian?"  
  
John laughed loudly. "Let's just say I set them up." 


	5. Claire

Claire  
  
After Claire redid Allison's makeup and gave her some tips about how to reapply it in the future, she went off by herself to find Andrew to talk to him. She found him swallowed in a group of his friends. She would be as well if she hadn't come in with John Bender on her arm. At that first sight she could see her friends whispering amongst themselves until she came over. She knew John had sensed something was up so he told her he was going out for some air and left her to chat and giggle with her girlfriends. That was the last thing she wanted to do when she saw the looks they gave her.  
  
"What are you doing, Claire? And what are you wearing? Are those holes in your $50.00 jeans? Why were you with Fender Bender?"  
  
All these murmurs and questions enveloped her until she could no longer take it. "He's my new boyfriend and he escorted me to the party."  
  
"He'll escort you to the backseat of a car if you don't watch it."  
  
"Don't talk about him that way! You don't even know him!"  
  
"What's your deal, Claire? Weren't you into Fred Whittington before today? He at least is a better catch. He has money too. And looks."  
  
But then Claire saw Brian. "Excuse me, ladies. I'm going to go over to talk to one of my real friends."  
  
The cold effect that that had left in that memory still made her feel good about herself as she strolled up to Andrew, totally ignored the catcalls and insults, and pulled him aside. "We have to talk."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Allison."  
  
"Oh." He sighed, searching the crowd for her but didn't see her. "Is she still mad?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
He sighed again. "It's harder than I thought." When she didn't reply he explained. "I mean, having the guts to say to your friends 'I wanna go out with her.' I mean, people recognize her a little. They know who she is. The quiet, dark artist who always goes around brooding lies. The one who is a wallflower at school events and never talks to anybody. The one they think is crazy."  
  
"But you know she's not. And you care for her. That should be good enough."  
  
"But it's not, Claire. I thought it would be. But it's easier said then done."  
  
"I did it! I lost a lot tonight but I still have what's important. Sometimes the pressure's so tough I just don't care anymore. Now I won't have to care at all."  
  
"But I don't want to lose these people."  
  
"I can't believe you! For once stop trying to be the martyr and do something for yourself!"  
  
He turned on her. "Well look who's talking Miss 'Everything's gonna be exactly the same on Monday!'"  
  
"You obnoxious hypocrite! Don't turn my words around! I hate when people do that! You know very well that I was right, and I was! At the meeting you invited us all so you're just gonna have to fess up and deal with it!"  
  
"At the meeting I did more than you! I at admitted about how I felt about how I harassed that guy! All you did was say you were still a virgin!"  
  
She slapped him then. "I at least changed, Andy. I think everyone did but you. And if you really care for Allison, I suggest you march over there right now and tell her how you feel, introduce her, and then spend the rest of the evening with her like you said. Don't be a player, Andy and stop trying always to be better than everyone else!"  
  
With that, she ran back to find John, whom she embraced and the two started to slow dance, for "Always" by Bon Jovi had just come on the stereo. 


	6. The Breakfast Club

1 The Breakfast Club  
  
Andy wasted no time in finding Allison. When he did, she looked as beautiful as ever, maybe even more so now. He was mad at Claire for now, but all in all she was right. The waves of guilt that had washed over him after he had harassed that boy came back with his humiliation of Allison. He felt horrible about it, but felt if he could apologize for his mistake with her, it'd be like he was apologizing to that guy, too.  
  
He came up behind her and put his hands over her eyes. "Guess who?"  
  
"Uh, Van Halen?"  
  
"No. The horse's ass."  
  
She didn't turn to face him, and hid a smile. "So you've come to apologize?"  
  
"Yeah, how'd you know I would?"  
  
"Because. I told you, you can't think for yourself. Claire had to come and get you."  
  
He gave in. "You're right. And I was wrong. I'm sorry I acted like I wouldn't hurt you and then I went and did just that only a couple hours later. I'm so full of it. But the thing is, I want to introduce you now. If they can't see that you're no different from them that's their deal."  
  
"I don't want to be introduced now." She turned to face him.  
  
"No?"  
  
"I just want to spend the rest of the evening with you like you said and if someone tries to call you over I want you to tell them off."  
  
"All right." He said smiling, and the two shared their second kiss of the day, and joined Bender and Claire in the slow dance. Brian came over then with his hair tousled and smeared lipstick on his lips.  
  
"You better watch out teacher's pet or your physics teacher'll think you're having an affair," Bender joked.  
  
"Hey guys, I just met this girl Buffy, man she's something," he said woozily, and the others, knowing the whole story, held back laughs.  
  
The whole group left the party after that song, talking excitedly, the couples walking arm in arm and Brian still dazed from his encounter with Buffy.  
  
"Hey, incidentally, now that we're all still cool and friends and all, what's gonna happen with the Breakfast Club? When will we all meet again?"  
  
"That's a good question," Andy thought.  
  
"Well, I have detention until I'm retired," said Bender, "Why don't we just meet next Saturday, to commemorate today, I guess?"  
  
"Can we do that? Won't we get into trouble if we don't need to be there?" Brian asked, always the cautious one.  
  
"Well if Allison came for no reason, why can't we?" Claire proposed.  
  
"Yeah anyway."  
  
"All right then, it's settled. The Breakfast Club meets next Saturday, same time, same place."  
  
"Sweet."  
  
"See ya there." 


End file.
